


First Date

by Catmandont



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Petramos fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmandont/pseuds/Catmandont
Summary: Set the morning after J.R catches Petra eating pickles in bed. J.R asks Petra on a date. Fluff on fluff.





	1. The morning after the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fic in a long time. Be kind.

“I want you to let me take you on a proper date.” 

 

Petra opened her eyes, chasing of the remnants of sleep. The sun was coming in through the curtains, making J.R’s hair look almost golden. She blinked against the bright light. 

“How late did I sleep?” She asks, turning around quickly and searching for her phone. Her alarm didn’t go off, she had a meeting at 8:30 with the seafood vendor and then at 9:00 she had... Whoever she was meeting at 9:00 was pushed from her mind as J.R placed feather light kisses up her neck. She turned back around to bring their lips together in a lazy kiss. 

“Good morning to you to.” The brunette said between kisses, her signature smirk and quirked eyebrow playing across her face. 

“That’s rich coming from you, the first thing out of your mouth was nonsense about a date.” 

“Nonsense about a date?” J.R asked, a soft low chuckle now accompanying the smile on her face. God that smile, what Petra wouldn’t do or say to keep that smile planted firmly on the brunette’s face. 

“Well, we’ve already slept together twice, you’re in my bed right now. What would be the point of a first date, I think we’re well past that point.” 

“Well Petra, normally when a girl likes another girl, she takes her on a date, woo’s her, buys her dinner, maybe walks her to her front door and kisses her goodnight. Even though you’re a total stalker who ran into a car for me, I think I’d still like that first date experience with you.” The lawyer placed a kiss in the palm of the blonde’s hand, and then started making her up her arm. 

“I’m not a total stalker.” Petra stiffened, she was still embarrassed she’d been caught yesterday, worried that at any moment J.R would decide she was a total weirdo and walk away. 

“Petra, relax.” The smile disappeared off J.R’s face and she looked sincerely into bright blue eyes. “Don’t worry about it, I told you, yesterday was my kind of romantic gesture. And I love vulnerable Petra. You don’t have to worry about being vulnerable with me, I’m not just going to walk away because you have feelings. I like you, I want to know you, the real you. And that is why I’d like to take you on a date.” 

“Okay.” The blonde agreed, a small smile playing across her lips, despite the fact that she still felt embarrassed, she also felt safe and maybe even comfortable? This was all new to Petra. She’d never felt that way about anyone before, she’d always been the one to seduce, to get exactly what she wanted. It was going to take some time to completely be herself around J.R. Although, maybe not that long if the brunette was going to insist on being so damned charming. She looked so beautiful the morning, with her hair mussed and her eyes still slightly puffy from sleep. 

“What are you thinking about?” J.R asked, propping herself up on her elbow, that super sexy eyebrow quirk grabbing the blonde’s attention. 

Petra giggled, almost shocking herself. What was happening to her? Giggling. She was in deep. She rolled herself over, positioning herself over the lawyer and planting a kiss on her lips. 

“I was just thinking that it’s lucky Raf has the twins, because I’m not planning on getting out of bed anytime soon.” 

J.R looked up at her, and drew her own bottom lip into her mouth, biting it, and in that moment Petra knew she was a goner.


	2. It’s just allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.R picking Petra up for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know she was J.R in chapter one and Jane in this but I feel like from her POV she would not refer to herself as J.R.

Jane Ramos was not a nervous woman. She was confident at work, in love, in everything. She knew she was charming and sexy. Sure, it was cocky, but she didn’t have to work hard to get the girls she went after. 

Despite all that, all her confidence, as she stood in front of the doors to Petra’s suite, she was nervous, and she didn’t quite understand why. She knew the blonde liked her, knew how she felt, so it wasn’t like she was going to have to work particularly hard on this date. And yet, it felt like the most important date she had ever been on and it made her so damn nervous. 

Her mother had always told her that if you got nervous about a situation than it was proof of how important it was. It was true, this was so important to her. She didn’t quite know how Petra had managed it, but at this point she basically had Jane wrapped around her little finger. She didn’t even mind that the woman called her J.R, at first it had bothered her and then after the first few times it had given her butterflies in her stomach every time it passed the blonde’s lips. Butterflies. Actually fluttering in her stomach from two little letters. Maybe not the letters, maybe more those gorgeous lips, and the way they managed to draw the brunette’s eyes so easily. Jane shook herself out of her revere, she was so close to being back near the blonde, being close to her, smelling the combination of perfume and something else that was distinctly Petra. She knocked twice, adjusting her blazer as she waited for the door to be opened. A blonde woman that Jane assumed was the nanny opened the door. 

“Ms Solano isn’t quite ready yet. She’ll be out in a minute.” The woman let her into the suite and Jane glanced around the room nervously, worried that the presence of the nanny meant that the twins would also be here. 

“The girls were just picked up by Mr. Solano, I was just on my way out. Your earlier than Ms. Solano expected.” The woman must have noticed her discomfort. 

“Punctual to a fault, that is my Tindr bio.” Jane joked, attempting to diffuse the awkwardness in the room. 

“Well, goodnight.” Nothing, no laugh. What did Petra hire robots to look after her children? The nanny let herself out of the suite, avoiding Jane’s eyes. 

“Petra?” The brunette called towards the closed bedroom door. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Came the reply from the other side of the door. Her voice sounded different. 

Jane approached the door and rapt on the door gently. 

“You okay in there?” She asked. 

“I’m fine, I’m just finishing up.” Yep, her voice definitely sounded weird. 

“What’s up Peter, you sound weird.” 

“I’m fine I’ve just got a sore throat.” Petra replied, opening the door. 

Jane quickly took in the blonde’s obviously sick appearance. Her eyes were watery and the end of her nose was bright red and despite a face full of makeup, Petra was defintely more pale than usual. She was defintely sick. Drop dead gorgeous, but sick. The other woman sniffed loudly. 

“I’m honestly fine though, I never get sick so it might even be allergies.” Petra insisted firmly, a hard point to prove when you sounded so nasally and stuffy. 

“You’re obviously not fine, you need to rest. It’s fine. We can have a date any time. I’m in no rush.” Jane was disappointed, but she could see Petra needed to rest. It looked like she was in pain just from standing up. 

The blonde’s face literally buckled. She went from indignation to exhaustion in the blink of an eye. 

“I wanted to be fine.” Her voice sad as she looked sheepishly toward the floor. 

“I know you did gorgeous, but you can’t help being sick. And you won’t get better without rest.” Jane replied, moving forward and pulling the other woman into a comforting hug. 

“I really wanted to spend the evening with you.” Petra’s voice may have been muffled against Jane’s shoulder and it took a moment for the brunette to process what she’d said. 

Jane held the woman at arms length and looked into Petra’s beautiful blue eyes. The lawyer loved that the two women were the same height. Lots of people were specific about the height they wanted a future spouse to be, either taller or shorter, but Jane loved this. It was like they were on a level playing field, equals, starting at the same point. 

“Don’t confuse us not going on a date with us not hanging out.” She reassured the blonde, smiling brightly at her. “I’m not going anywhere. You are about to be treated to the Jane Ramos %100 cold cure.” 

The blonde looked at her sceptically.

“%100? This better not be some dumb juice cleanse.” She responded, mocking Jane ever so slightly. 

“Oh no juice cleanses here my friend. I’m taking a bone fide cure. I’m talking bed, I’m talking pajamas, chicken soup, Sandra Bullock movies and most importantly, me.” 

“You really think that Sandra Bullock movies can cure illness.” There was that furrowed brow, the crossed arms and the very slightest of smirks. The blonde was openly mocking her now, and Jane was eating it up. 

“I don’t think anything, I know that they will cure you.” She grabbed Petra by the hips pulling her close, biting the side of her lip and giving her best bedroom eyes. “But that’s not the most important part of my cure. 

“Oh and what is the most important part?” The blonde was clearing trying to resist her blatant flirting, and she was not letting her off easily. 

“Definitely me.” The brunette brought her face in close, ghosting Petra’s lips with her own. She ever so gently nipped at the others woman’s lower lip and....

“Achoo!” Petra sneezed unceremoniously I’m her face and immediately turned beet red. 

Jane burst out laughing. 

“That’s what I get for trying to seduce someone who’s sick. Let’s get you to bed.” She grabbed Petra by the hand and led her to the bed. “What can I say, I can’t resist you, even if when you are a snot factory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I’m thinking a third instalment where they actually go on a date. Maybe with a little teeny bit of angst.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a follow up? The first date perhaps?


End file.
